Off Duty
by MarieStarbuck
Summary: "She never realised how much strength silk ties had. That was her compromise; she'd allow him to tie her wrists to the headboard so long as he gave up on the idea of using her handcuffs. " I have no shame. Caskett pairing, rating for a reason.


Just don't ask. I'm aware there are probably mistake but I'm posting this whilst at Uni and don't have the time nor the will to spellcheck, please yell at me if you spot something!

Sidebar: Thank you to everyone who sat there whilst I wrote this and acted like I was (kinda) completely normal!

Read, enjoy! Marie x

* * *

She never realised how much strength silk ties had. That was her compromise; she'd allow him to tie her wrists to the headboard so long as he gave up on the idea of using her handcuffs. (Secretly she knew cuffs would be hotter but hers were police issue and could really do some damage, so silk ties it was)

Castle had only been too eager to oblige, happy beyond measure that she was allowing him this kind of control, hence the blue silk wound around both wrists and the ink black bars of the headboard. Another covered her eyes and was secured tightly behind her head; to help with the element of surprise, Castle had said. Her black panties stood out sharply against the expanse of smooth skin on display: her rosy nipples peaked upwards and her chest was flushed. He hadn't touched her. He was displaying an uncharacteristic amount of patience by not touching her. She couldn't make out any movement no matter how hard she listened but Rick's even breathing sounded from nearby.

Finally fingertips glided across her left ankle pressing barely hard enough to create any friction. Her foot shot out seeking more contact but was met with empty air and the stern reproach of "Kate" She wasn't calling the shots here.

She kept her breathing in check, counting eight deep breaths before the next touch came. Once again fingertips brushed her ankle. Applying more pressure Rick's fingers made a path slowly up her calf before circling back down. He repeated the motion twice more until Kate's entire being was focused on that one patch of skin. Only then did he drag the ice cube across her nipple and revel in her hips bucking off of the mattress. She lost all semblance of control. Her gasp escaped with a string of expletives on its heels. Before she could regain her composure his mouth was on her. She felt warm lips descend where the ice had been, his tongue swirling around the tight bud. She jerked involuntarily as another ice cube mimicked his tongue's motion on her other breast. Her awareness narrowed until there was nothing but pleasure; heat and cold, the smell of Castle's soap, the dip of the mattress as he straddled her, the high breathy pitch of her moans.

It took her a moment to realise the point at which Castle removed all contact from her body- she was close and he hadn't truly touched her. Warm lips were replaced with the chill of the air on the damp flesh and Kate squirmed in protest. Castle chuckled at that and the deep laugh vibrated within her, every part of her body crying out for this man for whom she felt so much.

The old Kate would have been testing her bonds now and seeking a way to release herself, to take control, but the current Kate trusted Castle enough to know that patience would pay off eventually.

When his lips touched the soft skin beneath her navel all her patience was repaid. He wasted no time in allowing his kisses to trail lower and lower until teeth caught black lace and drew it teasingly away from her skin. Just as Kate thought she was getting exactly what she wanted, Castle's teeth released the waistband of her panties and his kisses moved down to the bare expanse of her thighs.

His breath teased the crotch of her panties without allowing her any form of contact, any kind of friction. Castle knew exactly what he was doing and was enjoying the rare privilege of having complete and utter control over Kate Beckett. He knew she was close. The rhythmic clenching of her thigh muscles coupled with the iron hold she was exercising over her breathing was evidence enough regardless of the rosy flush over the chest and the hard peaks of her nipples.

This was torture. It was ecstatic, thought denying torture being carried out by her favourite novelist. His mouth had shifted to wreak havoc on the tendons of her neck whilst his strong thighs straddled her pelvis just low enough to avoid contact. Castle continued sucking on her pulse point whilst allowing his right index finger to trail slowly along the length of her through the damp black lace. A mewling sound escaped from Kate's throat as he slowly retraced his fingertip's path. With no warning he dipped a finger inside long enough to give her clit a rough swipe before withdrawing completely and provoking a moan of loss. He took a moment to steady himself, scarcely believing she had allowed him this level of control with their lovemaking, before raising himself up enough to slide the panties down her legs and into the pile of clothing at the foot of the bed.

"Castle, please" She murmured.

"Shh, I know" He replied, tenderly brushing a few stray hairs back from her face. Nimble fingers quickly tested the knots in the silk ties to ensure they hadn't caused any damage to her wrists before Castle balanced his weight above her and reached into the top bedside draw for a condom.

Once sheathed he gently guided Kate's thighs wider to accommodate him, grinning at the moan the small movement caused from her. Kate could smell her own arousal in the air and fought desperately to stop her hips from jerking towards Rick's cock. Strong hands framed her as he allowed his cock to trace her opening- teasing her yet further.

Castle himself wasn't sure how much longer he could withstand it. The glancing touches and teasing caresses were extraordinary in building Kate higher and higher but with each moan and each sigh he felt himself grow harder and harder. Kate was whimpering under him and her fingers had a white knuckled grip around the bars of the headboard. She was well past ready and Castle's control was beginning to slip.

He thrust into her in one long stroke before pausing to allow her to adjust. The wet heat of her engulfed him entirely and Kate cried out as he began to withdraw. Moving fast but with sure strokes he began to thrust in and out of her. Castle's forearms braced him above her and their eyes were locked; his blue orbs darkened with lust. Kate began to unravel from the pure sensation of his thrusts, her body singing out for relief after being so tightly coiled.

With two more thrusts Kate flew apart. Her eyes opened wide and Rick's name was torn from her throat in a strangled cry. He continued to move within her; both to prolong her own pleasure and to finally allow his own release. He let go with a groan and buried himself inside her, allowing her inner muscles to milk him. Castle's head found a natural resting place in the curve of Kate's neck and he placed a kiss to the damp skin there. After a minute to regain himself he withdrew from her and freed her wrists, inspecting them for damage and pressing a kiss to the inside of each before pulling Kate into his chest and whispering his thank yous into her hair.


End file.
